


Unity of Magic

by ShySnowleopard7



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Laboratories, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShySnowleopard7/pseuds/ShySnowleopard7
Summary: All Patton, Roman, Logan, and Virgil had ever known was the white walls of their small rooms, and the complicated tests. They had lived there for as long as they could remember. Any memory they had from outside of the facility had been erased, or purposely damaged.When the power in the facility goes off for some unknown reason. The four boys take the chance to make their escape. They never realized how big things were from behind the scenes, and need each others help in order to make get their freedom. Of course though, their powers and emotions will get in the way of them making their grand escape.





	1. Files

**Subject:** 23-54-76-01

 **Name:** Roman Prince

 **Age:** 21

**Abilities:**

\- Pyrokinesis

\- Photokinesis

 **Danger Level:**   5

**Information:**

\- Enjoys showing-off abilities during tests

\- Prides himself on completing tests

\- Possible insecurity

 

* * *

 

 

 **Subject:** 45-73-29-02

 **Name:** Patton Hart

 **Age:** 23

**Abilities:**

\- Empath  _(Manipulation/Sharing of emotions)_

\- Animal Communication 

 **Danger Level:**  1

**Information:**

\- Solves puzzles and tests in the most pacifistic way

\- Is aware of the other subjects

\- Easily distracted  _(possible ADHD?)_

 

* * *

 

 

 **Subject:** 63-85-67-03

 **Name:** Logan Smart

 **Age:** 25

**Abilities:**

\- Heightened Senses

\- Telekinesis

\- Telepathy

 **Danger Level:**  6

**Information:**

\- Prefers solving tests and puzzles in the most direct route

\- Very good memory

\- Easily frustrated

 

* * *

 

 

 **Subject:**  12-74-38-04

 **Name:**  Virgil Raine

 **Age:**  20

**Abilities:**

\- Molecular Manipulation

\- Invisibility

\- Teleportation

 **Danger Level:**   9

 **Information:**  

\- Hardest to capture due to his 'abilities'  _(Last captured)_

\- Has severe anxiety  _(Trauma and PTSD?)_

\- Doesn't use abilities often out of fear of consequences

 

* * *

 

 

 **Subject:**  93-62-58-05

 **Name:**  Dean Lye

 **Age:**  24

**Abilities:**

\- Manipulation

\- Magnokinesis

 **Danger Level:**   10

**Information:**

\- Good at convincing and manipulation others

\- Very mysterious

\- Often talks in riddles


	2. Short Circuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We apologize for the inconvenience 04."  
> "We apologize for the inconvenience 03."  
> "We apologize for the inconvenience 01"  
> "We apologize for the inconvenience 02."  
> "We seem to be experiencing a power shortage."

"Step forward subject 12-74-38-04." Virgil sighed and stepped out of the small elevator as the doors slid open. He had grown used to the robotic voice. It was the closest thing to human interaction that he had. Not that he remembered having much human interaction outside of this place.

   Virgil's life was pretty bland. He would wake up, do some testing, then he would be sent back to his quarters to eat and sleep. Then wash, rinse, and repeat. He never knew anything about the world outside of the facility. The things he  _did_  know about the outside world frightened him. His life may be dull, but whatever was outside was much more terrifying that Virgil deemed worth it to try to escape.

   When he stepped forward towards the automatic door he was confused when it didn't open. It was odd and very concerning. He waited a few more minutes before he took a few steps away from the door and back again. What was going on? This had never happened before, this was something new. Virgil hated new things, he loved ways sticking to the way they had always been. He hated any type of change.

"We apologize for the inconvenience 04. We seem to be experiencing a power shortage." The voice explained.

   This scenario reminded Virgil of his first day here. He awoke in a small white room. It was quite small and the only thing that was in the room besides Virgil was a small desk and a bed. On the desk was a small clipboard, it told Virgil his age, "abilities", and name. Upon waking he ran his hands along the walls. He was curious but also frightened about what was around him. The walls were soft, but the walls and ceiling were hard. When ever he was in his room he couldn't use his powers, but while in the tests he could. He was still limited on what he could do though. He wasn't able to teleport out of the room, but he could teleport to areas inside of the room.

   He also had something called Anxiety. The way his memory worked was mind-boggling. He remembered what things were and what they meant, but he didn't know how he learned them or where. He knew that he had a family, parents, and went to school. He couldn't remember who his parents were, or any of the specifics. Any time he tried to recall memories gave him a headache, and caused him to have a panic attack. So he stopped trying eventually. Being the only voice other than the announcer he had quickly grown annoyed by the sound of his own voice. Along with his looks. He hated not having another human being to look at for some type of resemblance.

   Virgil was surprised by the door suddenly opening in front of him. "Step forward subject 12-74-38-04." Virgil sighed. He was not ready to be thrown back into the ringer again. Not having much of a choice he followed the voice's instructions and entered through the doorway.

 

* * *

 

 

   Logan was confused when he awoke before the announcer woke him. He paced around his room trying to think through any possible explanation for what could be happening. Logan had a hard time keeping track of time, but he had grown used to routines, and his body naturally became a human alarm clock. Waking him up whenever it was waking time, or only feeling hungry when tests finished.

   This was very concerning though. They were never late. They had always been punctual and kept everything organized, just the way Logan liked it. He had never felt so panicked and confused before. Sure, he would get frustrated at his lack of knowledge when it came to solving the puzzles. But this was much more different, this wasn't a test. Something was going wrong, he hated feeling so powerless in moments like this.

   Logan had only been this confused and afraid once. When he had first woken up here, he was greeted by bright white padded walls. All he had to accompany him was the bed and nightstand. On the small nightstand was a clipboard with a file on it. On it was his full subject number along with a diagnostic of him and his abilities. Logan analyzed it carefully, and was intrigued by what had been written on it.

"Good morning, subject  63-85-67-03." Logan's panic ceased once the rhythmic tone of the voice filled the room. Logan hated the silence, it drove him completely crazy. He preferred the sounds that he would hear while he worked on the puzzles and tests.

"We apologize for the inconvenience 03. We seem to be experiencing a power shortage." _Power shortage? Interesting._

   The usual panels on the door slid open. Logan was pleased to be thrown back into the periodic schedule again.

 

* * *

 

 

   Roman was confused when the button he pushed didn't do anything. He spam pressed it multiple times, trying to get some kind of reaction from it. Much to his dismay, nothing happened. He was captivated, he loved mystery. Whatever was happening he wanted to know more. _Was it part of the test? If it was, how was he supposed to fix it?_

   His curiosity always got the better of him. He would become involved in things pretty easily. He put his heart into everything he did. He constantly would strive to make himself better. It was hard considering he didn't think very highly of himself. He drove himself to get praise. But to be honest, it was never good enough. Even though he didn't have anyone or anything to compare himself too, he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't as good as he could be.

"Greetings, subject 23-54-76-01." Roman nearly fell off the pedestal he was currently standing on. "We apologize for the inconvenience 01. We seem to be experiencing a power shortage."

   Roman groaned in annoyance upon the realization of what the voice had meant. That means that he was going back to the usual grind. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that the button not working didn't actually mean anything. Dejectedly he pressed the button down again with his forefinger.

 

* * *

 

 

   Patton didn't understand what was happening. All he could feel was emotions radiating off of others in the facility. Confusion, fear, and curiosity. He had been trying to enjoy his food when he suddenly felt a sickening feeling. It took him a while to realize it was his empath abilities coming through. After feeling the waves of panic flooding through him, he realized the possible cause of the sudden emotions. He hadn't been given instructions for the past few hours.

   He hated the complete isolation. He has usually been given some type of animal or something to keep him company. He hadn't been so alone since when he first came here. He also hadn't felt so much fear from the others since then either.

   Patton tried his best to radiate calming emotions. It was hard to release positive emotions when all he could feel was negative emotions. Well, for the most part. There was one person who was curious and happy about the strange occurrence. Patton appreciated the positive outlook on the situation.

"Greetings, subject 45-73-29-02." Patton let out a sigh of relief. "We apologize for the inconvenience 02 We seem to be experiencing a power shortage."

   Patton felt a flood of relief come from the others. It made him feel relaxed, he hated to admit it, but trying to fight negative emotions was always exhausting. There was one person who constantly would feel fear. He hated that they were too far away for him to do anything super effective. He tried his best to help him, but would often times only do so much before he couldn't do anymore.

   A panel opened for him to place his plates that he had used for food. He sighed and set down the dirt dishes that he had used. Patton hoped that they would fix whatever problem they were having. More so for the others rather than himself.


End file.
